


Profesora

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An American professor is in for quite a surprise during her exchange program to London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profesora

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission ...
> 
> i based the professor mostly on myself ... i can't even imagine being in this predicament!
> 
> enjoy :)

I was always excited at the start of a new semestre, but especially this year.

My university had asked me to participate in a professor exchange with Kingston University in London. I had never been, and it was a great way to spend a year in a foreign country.

The British professor involved in the program called me, and we had a rather nice chat. We agreed to stay in each other’s place, to make things much easier all around. We sent pictures, helpful information, and anything else that might be useful.

When I arrived in London, a representative from the university was waiting for me, and took me to my home for the next year before giving me a tour of the campus.

“My” flat was about a 15 walk from campus, and thankfully only on the 2nd floor. I was actually quite surprised at how spacious it was, and I couldn’t wait to explore it further once I returned.

The campus was amazing. I would be teaching in one of the more modern buildings, while my office was in a lovely old stone building. I was brought to the dean of the Language Department, where I received my schedule and teaching materials. Given that classes weren’t starting for another week, I was only able to meet one other faculty member. I thanked everyone for their warm welcome and hospitality, and headed back to the flat.

The next week flew by as I became comfortable with my new surroundings.

As I walked to campus that first morning, I couldn’t help but be a tad nervous. I usually was during the first week, but those feelings were magnified.

My first day went extremely well. My Italian class and 2 Spanish linguistic classes had gone as expected.

I only had one class today (Tuesday), and it was Spanish literature. I found it surprising, though, that I’d be teaching it in English. If only I knew what I was in store…

I did know that it was going to be a small class – only 9 students – and it was fairly mixed. My classroom was more like a conference room – there was a small whiteboard on the one long wall, an oval wood table, and some decently comfortable chairs. It reminded me a lot of my grad school classes – scarily intimate.

Having arrived early, I sat at one “head” of the table, and began preparing a few things for the class. One by one, my students arrived, and I had to stifle a laugh as they surveyed their “classroom.”

One student was still missing when I started class at 2pm. Going through my usual introductory remarks, I then had them fill out a basic form so that I had some information about them.

As they were finishing, the door burst open. I nearly passed out when I saw who was standing in the doorway – TOM HIDDLESTON.

_Stay calm. Breathe…_

“My sincerest apologies, Professor. I was told that the class started at 215pm,” he said apologetically.

Given that I was nearly hyperventilating, I simply nodded and gestured for him to sit down. As he took his seat at the opposite end of the table, I handed him the form.

As I did so, he whispered, “Again, I am so very sorry. I won’t be late again.”

I smiled and returned to my own seat, trying to regain my composure. I glanced up to see him writing furiously, so as not to hold up the class. The others were also stunned to see him there, but I had to set the tone for class, and that meant no fangirling or drooling or talking about his latest projects.

“Well, now that we’re all here, and I have your information, I’d like everyone to introduce themselves and tell us a little about yourselves,” I said as calmly as I could.

The 1st 4 students went, and then it was HIS turn.

“Ehehehe … Well, I’m quite sure you all know who I am, and what I do. I am taking this class because I adore all forms of literature, and sadly, I have read very few Spanish authors. As I am in between projects, I thought this would a perfect opportunity,” he said very eloquently.

I nodded again, and motioned for the next student to continue. As the others continued, I noticed him glancing at me. When all the students were finished, he spoke again.

“Excuse me, Professor? I don’t know about the others, but would you mind telling us about yourself?” he asked innocently.

The others immediately looked me, and I tried desperately not to blush.

“Sure. I’m from the US, obviously. I have a bachelor’s and master’s degree in Spanish. I received my master’s degree from a Canadian university, and I lived in Spain for 9 months. I also speak Italian, a little bit of both French and Portuguese, and I have a minor in art and architectural history,” I replied.

They all seemed a little impressed, one more so than the others. With that, I began class.

Shortly before class ended, I gave them their assignment for Thursday, and watched as they filed out. SOMEONE remained behind however.

_I can handle this. He is just another student, and I am his professor …_

“Professor, I truly am sorry for arriving late. It will not happen again. And I promise to not cause any problems in class. But if does become an issue, please just let me know and I’ll leave,” he said.

Before I could reply, he continued. “I really would hate to do that, though. I had a great time today. I’ve taken other classes before, but I’ve never been as captivated and thoroughly interested as I was today. Thank you.”

This time I couldn’t help the blush that burned across my face.

I shook my head. “Thank you, but it’s only the first day. And I think given that things went fairly smoothly today, we should be ok. But thank you for offering,” I replied quietly.

“I’ll see you on Thursday, at 2pm,” he said smiling brilliantly at me.

Again, I blushed. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Hiddleston.”

He walked back over to me, standing so close that I could his cologne.

“Please, call me Tom,” he said softly as he looked into my eyes.

All I could muster was a small smile; I thought my heart had stopped.

“Good day … profesora …” he said, leaving.

Once he left, I literally fell into the chair.

“Joder …” I sighed.

_HOW am I going to make through this semestre?!_

Three weeks passed and I was … coping. As I would lecture or lead discussions, I would catch him looking at me, and not in the student-interested-in-what-the-professor-was-saying kind of way.

On the day of the first test, I noticed he actually looked nervous. That’s not unusual, but for him, it seemed so.

I was also surprised that he was the last to finish. He sighed as he brought me his test.

As he gave it to me, his fingertips brushed against mine, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I was packing up my things when he spoke.

“Professor, I know that you don’t have office hours today, but may I please speak with you? I did horribly on this test, and I’d like to explain myself,” he asked, fidgeting with his pen.

My heart was racing as I answered.

“Of course. I just have to drop something off with the faculty secretary, but you can wait in my office.”

Tom nodded, and walked silently next to me as I led the way. Something is definitely wrong. I’ve never seen him so anxious.

Unlocking the door, I put my things on the shelves behind my desk.

Grabbing the envelope for the dean, I said, “Please have a seat. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He nodded and sat down as I left.

I took the forms to the secretary, and returned rather quickly.

When I opened the door, I found him pacing around the small office. I shut the door, even more concerned than earlier. I turned around to ask him what was wrong but I never had the chance.

He pushed me against the door and kissed me.

“Tom…” He pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. I have been so attracted to you since the first day of class. Not only are you extremely lovely, but your intelligence and passion for teaching just makes me want you even more,” he said.

“And I know that THIS is forbidden, but I … I am utterly distracted, and not just in class. I realize that you probably don’t believe me, and I wouldn’t blame you. I’m an actor, I’m not around very much, and there’s such a stereotype associated with us,” he continued.

“So all you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will leave. I will call the registrar and drop the class, and you will never see me again,” he finished, looking rather sad.

I was speechless.

_TOM HIDDLESTON JUST KISSED ME!!!!!!! But now what?_

I took a deep breath and walked toward my desk. I turned around and leaned against the edge.

Sighing, I began. “I … I don’t even know what to say. You’re right. This is not allowed, and they wouldn’t make an exception, even for you."

Soon he was standing in front me, his hands gently on my shoulders.

“I understand. And I won’t do anything to jeopardize you career. But I KNOW that you felt the same thing I did when we kissed,” he whispered.

When he kissed me this time, it was slow and sensuous. I moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Danielle…” he groaned, deepening the kiss.

Hearing my name on his lips made me lose control, and I didn’t care.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” I panted.

“Do you want me stop?” Tom asked breathlessly.

I looked into his eyes and bit nervously on my lip. I knew what I should do, but …

I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him back towards the small loveseat that took up most of one wall.

He moaned quietly as he sank down into the soft leather and reached his arms out. He pulled me close as I straddled him, my arms wrapping around his waist.

“Are you sure about this?” Tom whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. “No, but I also can’t deny how it feels ...”

“Danielle …” he moaned as I felt his hands sliding up my thighs under my dress.

Unbuttoning his shirt, I kissed him, and could only hope that I didn’t fall too hard …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
